A true brotherhood  The true story
by kyuubi3000
Summary: It´s about a true story that happend in belgium that I putted into the naruto world. Read the first chapter for a short intro. genre adventureangstfamilysee title so also friendship rated M for language and violence


This fanfic is about a true story that happened in Belgium that I have put into the Naruto world so it's possible that some things will be off character so don't tell me that I didn't warn you. I will **not **answer at questions like: Who are the characters in real live. Get that in your thick skull of yours! Why not? You will understand after you read the chapter.

Character ages are around 17 naruto's generation & neji, tenten, lee ( needed more people to fill in) hanabi is 15 together with konohamaro moegi & ... .

It's definitely a AU and it happened in a Belgium school so the education system can be a bit different that you are used to.

PS if there is a American joke into it don't take it personal that's just how we Belgium people see you.

He he stupid Americans :D

read( ) if you just got pissed off (what did I just say **don't take it personal !)**

" xxx " talk

' xxx ' thinking

**' xxx '** 2 de inner person thinking

Now let us begin

currently ficsing the 180's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A true brotherhood -**** The true story**

**Chapter 1 :****Halloween trouble **

Konoha-High 8:56 PM 5 November 2007

Naruto was sitting in he's chair in the study room of konoha-high getting very bored why was he here? That was a simple question there was school today. Still that was nothing now under the sun he had always school on the Monday and god he was going to kill the guy who made the stupid rule that said school starts at a Monday.

But still why was he so bored then? He had study time so that mind no normal class what was good right? Nope thought wrong there not if you already have 20 penalty pages have to write thanks to stupid Iruka-sensei. It's not that he did something wrong right ? He was just complying about kaka-sensei always being late just like now well not like today because normally he would just show up late after twenty minutes but today he had dissected to not show up at all.

Still that was not a reason to give him 20 pages. pages! What the hell was wrong with him he never gives penalty's let alone give them to his favorite student! And so it happened that he already had 20 pages to write about konoha history. History for god sake...!

With that he looked up searching the room for the bastard 'where is he?' A there he was patrolling between the tables with his back to wards him with that he began forming his own little plot.

'hum somebody looking?'

**'****Nope****'**

'Knife in pocket?'

**'****Yep****'**

'Alright then just throw the knife straight into his back nobody is looking so nobody will know right?'

**'****Right! Now Throw**** it****'**

'Yes Yes throw it... But he what a second what will happen after I throw the knife they will see it was mine right?'

**'A****nd how will they know that ****huh****'**

' Well I don't know maybe because my name is gravid into it! So they will probably know directly it was me and I will be in jail for attempt to murder!'

**'****Hum ****I guess ****got a point there. You're smarter then you look boy.****'**

'Yea and you're a dumb ass besides who the fuck are you anyway?'

**'****Well I'm you inner demon side of**** course**** that was pretty obvious I thought ****hum ****maybe you ****aren't**** as smart that I thought you are.****'**

'Tsss Shut up!'

"Uzumaki what the hell are you doing?!"

Now brown eyes were glaring into clear heaven blue ones! But from who were they? Will who had brown eyes? Hum let's think about that you have Kiba, Couji, Iruka & Gaara... Wait Iruka! And would you look at that they are he's! Still why was he standing right in front of Naruto? Well he had to be for starring like that. Hey why is he starring like that?

Then he saw the little red veins popping up into his eye led and at the same time the question popped up in he's tiny brain.

"huh what are you talking about?"

"Put that knife away right now!"

"What knife?"

"That one that you are holding in your hand of course!"

"Hu" with that that he looked into he's hand and would you look at that there he was holding he's shiny little silver 20 cm butter knife!

'what the hell? ' "oh? Ooh! sorry about that was distracted a bit"

"Really now you should better be writing your pages in staid of day dreaming what the hell are you thinking pulling out a knife like that during class anyway?"

"While if you really wanted to know I was planning on stabbing you in the back so I wound't need to write these pages but now that you know that's out of the option now. Real same."

"You think you're being funny? 10 extra pages until tomorrow!"

"What!!! You can't even take a joke now to?"

"Fifeteen!!!!!"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Twenty!!!!!!"

As he opened his mouth again he saw the little red veins popping up again seeing that he was smart enough to shut his mouth for ones. 'Defiantly a bad mode probably didn't get laid last week and the past 10 years!!!'

"Get back to work!!" Iruka shouted to the rest of the room who had been watching to the whole phenomenal between student and teacher. But when quickly back to work because you don't piss of a pissed off Iruka that was definitely the lesson off the day and maybe the lesson of the week.

As Iruka walked away Naruto pulled he blond hair locks out of he's eyes but they stubbornly jumped right back.

'Sigh what a morning school is only started for a whole 28 minutes and I already have to write 35 pages of history if that ant a record. ' but he can't or better won't write 35 pages in one day so what do you do then well you go to find a certain somebody and he will be your savoir in dispirit times like these.

Option 1: the crazy pink fan girl bookworm aka sakura 'Na'

Option 2: the crazy blond fan girl flower lover aka Ino 'Na'

Option 3: the crazy gay fan body aka Sai 'would probably help me out but we would something in return that I can't give him so Naaaaaaa'

Several options later: the crazy "I'm so gay but I don't know it" green youth lover 'Bingo!'

Now that he had found he's savoir he couldn't help it to put a fox-like grin on this face

"What are you so happy about dobe you just got 35 pages from Iruka none the less. You aren't going to write then?"

"Yep you got that right Sasuke teme."

"He going to give you detention you know that right?"

"He will get his 35 pages but I'm just not the person who going to write them."He said it while he's fox grin became bigger.

"Who is? Because I ant helping you out this time got that!"

"Yea yea I know teme but I have the green miracle."

"The green miracle?... Lee? "

"Yep"

"And how are you going to make lee write 35 pages?"

"That teme is something for me two know and you to find out."He stated with now a very big grin on he's face.

"Right and just to let you know I ant helping you out of this shit you got your self in again."

"Hey this is going to work just you watch."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. So anyway you read the newspapers today?"

"Nop why? No don't tell?"

"Yep" Now he was the one with a grin on he's face but he's was a bit more like a grin of snake.

"Already hu that was an easy one sow when did she?"

"Saturday night Halloween party 23.24 to be exact. But that are just details anyway you got someone in mind."

"I already told you that's your trill not mine and I don't want in."

"Soot yourself. So I was thinking to make a little different this time what do you think about that girl there what was her name again?" with he's finger he pointed to the girl with long black hair several tables in front of the due

"Hanabi?"

"Yea that was her name so what you think?"

"No!"

"no? Why not 2 weeks ago you were complaining about her 24 / 7 that she was a pain in the ass."

"well ...Because she in my group!"

"so. People kill them self all time it's not that the cops will be after you."

"She's hinata sister!"

"Yea I know that's why I choice her so we can see her suffer about the loss of her little sister hehe. Hell if you were smart enough you could even take advantage of that situation."

Puts a sick little smile on

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well sometimes you don't see things that are very very clear."

"Like what?"

"That Dobe is something for everybody to know and you to find out." sick little smile grows a little bigger.

"tss bastard but you ant touching hanabi got it?"

"not unless you give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"I will kill you."

"Really now that a big 180 that you're making there. Care to explain?"

"None of your damn business."

"So she's is the girl eeh."

"Fuck you teme."

"Yes that's it alright."

"..."

"So are we going to take Hinata in staid of Hanabi? It won't be as much fun like her but it should be at least a bit fun."

"Jesus are you really that stupid that you forget again about the plan?"

"Ow yea the plan hehe how could I forget " has a big grin on he's face now.

"Uchiha!!! Do you want just like uzumaki also 20 pages."

"No"

"Good then I suggest that you shut up!"

The next half hour where held in silence and now Naruto was sitting in there next classroom waiting for their teacher

"Puff the morning can't become worse that it already is so Shikamaru what class is this again?"

"It's a..." but he got interrupted by the creams of a woman barking into the room

"Gooooooooooooooooood morning Class and good morning to my sweet naru-kun how is your day going today ?"

"The worst day of my life." stated he with a very bored voice looking straight into the eyes of Anko

"Really now then I will be expecting you after class so we can make this day a bit better for you shell we."

Hearing that he could only think one think

'I'm fucked' and whit that he let he's head drop onto the table with he's hands on he's head.

"my my that bad euh well I guess you can get that special thing that I saved up for some time now."

As he looked up he could see the big grin on her face she he quickly lowered he's head again before she came up with some other thing that he didn't want to and kept thinking.

'Im so fucked up that I don't even have a word for... wait I do troublesome yea troublesome that the word very troublesome!'

X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

Author Note: Read it!!!!

PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON ON YOUR BUTTOM LEFT SCREEN TO REVIEW!! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE ? YOU WILL GET A FREE COOKIE!

The next chapters will be a big longer because this is a bit of a intro and it would give a good picture for watch's going one.

Konoha-High(Good cover up name and ooh so original right )

If you find any grammar mistakes please let me know! I will try to fix them.

English is my third language so try to understand this is also my second English story

TY WD


End file.
